Chuck Versus the Honeymooners
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Honeymooners is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Chuck, which aired on the 26th of April, 2010. Synopsis Chuck and Sarah decides to quit the spy life and go AWOL. This starts to change when they find a former Basque terrorist aboard their train. Meanwhile, General Beckman assigns Casey and Morgan to track them down. Full Plot Chuck and Sarah are on a train heading for Zurich, Switzerland. They stay in their room for days, taking advantage of being alone together after finally becoming a real couple, while ordering from the kitchen. Fearing that General Beckman would not approve of their relationship, they decide to go AWOL, like they should have done in Prague and both throw their cell phones out the window. Back in Burbank, since Chuck and Sarah failed to return, Beckman assigns Casey to work with Morgan, who knows Chuck best, to figure out where they went. Meanwhile, Ellie is concerned about Chuck's whereabouts and hope that he will be back in time for her and Devon's going-away party to Africa after agreeing to go on their Doctors without Borders. As the train arrives in Lyon, France, Chuck and Sarah are in the dining car, discussing over what to do with their lives. They then separate when they noticed Juan Diego Arnaldo, a Basque terrorist with relations to ETA; Chuck flashed on him, while Sarah sees a gun on one of the men guarding him. They don't mention this fact to each other. At the Buy More, Casey tries asking Morgan if Chuck contacted him, to which he doesn't know. Devon enters to ask the same thing. He tells Morgan that if Chuck isn't there for their going away party, it won't be good with Ellie. Unfortunately, Jeff and Lester have overheard them and offer their Jeffster! services. However, they accidentally blow their own boom box. Back on the train, Sarah and Chuck pretend that they want to be out of the spy business. However, separately, they infiltrate Arnaldo's room while he is out. Sarah, pretending to take a walk, checks his book, full of numbers, before hiding in the bathroom when Chuck enters. He then escapes out the window when Arnaldo returns, using the Intersect 2.0 to swing back into his room. Sarah escapes by pretending to be a woman from Texas who had run into the wrong room. When she returns to Chuck, they then both decide to drop the secret. They then decide on capturing Arnaldo as a last mission, before leaving him for Interpol. In Castle, Morgan asks Casey to let him use the computers. He determines that Chuck needed a new prescription for his moisturizing cream. Checking the Paris train terminal cameras, he finds Chuck holding his ticket right on a recent issue of Justice League, revealing that they are heading for Zurich. Morgan then becomes excited for his first mission on government pay. However, he didn't get first class on the plane to Europe. Casey gets disgusted out of Morgan's strange eccentricities about flying and how he wants to look Canadian. When they arrive, they get on a train instead. Morgan attempts to sit with a Canadian girl named Elia, but she threatens to cut him. Chuck and Sarah come up with a plan to capture Arnaldo. It involved snatching a pair of cuffs from a musician and sleeping pills from a French skier, before "accidentally" spilling the drinks on Arnaldo and his group's drinks. However, Casey surprises them, demanding to know what they are doing and doesn't believe their story about taking down Arnaldo. Casey cuffs them. His bodyguards then fall unconscious, while Arnaldo notices this and runs back to his compartment. Sarah and Chuck are forced to punch Casey, before giving chase. By the time Sarah throws Arnaldo into his bathroom and shows him to Casey, the latter fires tranquilizes Arnaldo, but his notebook blocks the darts. He then attempts to get away, just as the train stops, only to run into Morgan and fall off the train. It then turns out that Arnaldo's bodyguards were the Interpol agents, who he was working with for witness protection in exchange for disclosure of the names of his associates, whom he has been running away from for two years. Casey is more angry that the couple didn't run this through Beckman and tells a confused Morgan that the couple are planning on leaving. Close by, it is revealed that the Canadian girl, Elia, was actually the enemy, who phones her associates that Arnaldo's guards have been taken out, giving them the opening to stop him from cooperating. Chuck talks through a phone booth with Beckman, who is angry that he fouled up an Interpol operation. She is dispatching another team to extract Arnaldo, so therefore, they have to stay and protect him. However, Chuck runs out of minutes for his international call and the line cuts. Morgan and Casey respectively try talking Chuck and Sarah out of leaving, but respects their decision. All the while, Arnaldo is in the middle, listening to the two's discussions. Each admits that they don't want to quit their jobs, but are willing to do so because they believe the other wishes to leave the spy life. As the Interpol team arrives, Morgan casually starts to chat them up about Lake Como, which he studied extensively in his travel guide on the flight to Europe, and realizes they are not from Interpol when one of the agents makes a mistake by identifying an annual boating festival as "palaces" instead. As Elia arrives, they reveal themselves to be the enemy, and capture Casey and Morgan. Just as the couple were able to get on the train, they are then suddenly cuffed by the Interpol agents they had drugged earlier, who presume that they are enemy agents, since the team sent to pick up Arnaldo was killed. Realizing that their friends are in danger and the agents won't listen to reasoning, they knock them out. But with no time to find the keys for their cuffs, they take a moped to get back to the cafe. They crash the vehicle through the window, before engaging the ETA goons. With the Intersect 2.0, Chuck, with swan-like motion with Sarah, are able to combat ETA. Even Casey helps by using Morgan, whom he was tied to, to do a swinging kick at Elia, before she could shoot Chuck and Sarah. With all the terrorists taken down, Arnaldo tells Sarah and Chuck that having been on the run for two years, he could never escape himself and having listened to both of them, running away isn't what they really want. The two admit to each other that they don't want to leave being spies and passionately kiss. Back in Burbank, Beckman congratulates Casey for apprehending the ETA terrorists. However, Casey gives some of the credit to Morgan. Morgan tries to convince Beckman that Sarah and Chuck are a really good team, only for Casey to usher him out. Sarah then admits to Beckman that she and Chuck are dating exclusively. Beckman warns them that allowing their personal lives to interfere with their professional one is dangerous. But off the record, "it's about damn time." Chuck arrives home to find the video of a drunken Ellie lashing out at how a disappointment that he wasn't at her party. Just then, Ellie arrives in, admitting that the outburst was actually about her feeling sad about leaving her little brother. However, Chuck assures her that he won't be alone, for he has reunited with Sarah. In Chuck's Bedroom, Chuck puts on an Vinyl of Nina Simone's Feeling Good, alluding to Sarah's lack of education when it comes to music. Guest Stars * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Carlos Lacamara as Juan Diego Arnaldo * Lela Loren as Elia Trivia * CD cases of Halo 3: ODST, are seen at the Buy More. Adam Baldwin voiced as one of the characters in that game. * Chuck appears to be a hardcore DC comics fan. * Chuck's favorite song is Feeling Good. * The rocker that Sarah flirts with to get handcuffs is actually played by Yvonne Strahovski's real life boyfriend at the time, Tim Loden. * Trains from Paris to Zurich leave from Gare de Lyon, not from Gare Montparnasse. Ironically, Chuck's train goes through Lyon at some point in the episode, which is not on the way to Zurich. * The train ride from Paris to Lyon usually takes only two hours by TGV. The TGV from Paris to Zurich takes just over four hours and it's about six hours by car. It is in no way a mutliple-day journey. * Lyon is a big, modern city, not a small village. It has a old town, but it's surrounded by more modern buildings. * French newsstands don't usually carry American comics. When they do, the comics are usually translated. There are specialist comic book stores that do carry American comics in English, but there isn't one near Montparnasse: they tend to be near St Michel. These imported comics often arrive with a significant delay, but before the translated version. Still, even there, Chuck would not find an issue he does not already have. * In France, no medication comes in a plastic orange cylindrical bottle, like in America. Even prescription medication comes in flat pop-out plastic shells in flat boxes, like over-the-counter medication in the US. * The woman with a broken leg has a patch on her bag that says "France" with a French flag. Unlike in the US where such things are common, a patch like that one would look extremely ridiculous to French people. Unless the patch were referring to a specific sports team or sports even, no one would wear such a thing in France * Trains in Europe are used for commuting and are geared towards efficiency, not luxury. With some very minor exceptions, like the Orient Express, there is not train with comfortable rooms, room service or a restaurant-like car. Even the Orient Express does not have double beds but bunk beds. Some of its itineraries go through Zurich but don't stop there. Such a train ride on the Orient Express would cost about $3,000 per person anyway and it's unlikely that it would be used by Interpol agents. * When Morgan and Casey are walking towards the trains, there's a sign visible that should read "Trains en formation", which means "trains in formation." Instead, the sign says "Trous en formation", which means "holes being formed." * In most countries, including France, foreign prescriptions are not accepted by pharmacists. A local prescription is necessary. Furthermore, the practice of calling in prescriptions does not exist in France. * In "Chuck Versus the Best Friend", Chuck uses eczema as an excuse for adjusting his earpiece. In this episode we discover he actually does have eczema. * Jeffster! doing an acoustic performance with black turtlenecks is an homage to Simon and Garfunkel. Quotes Morgan: Let's cut the man some slack, he's got the world's fate resting in his hands. Casey: Oh, I'd say he's got something else resting in his hands. Morgan: What do you mean? Casey: Chuck's off the grid with Walker. Do the math Grimes. [Morgan stares blankly] Casey: He's going to need a walker when Walker's through with him. [Morgan still doesn't understand] Casey: They're having intercourse you idiot. Music * Shout Out Louds - "Four By Four" * John Denver - "I'm Leaving On A Jet Plane" * Vampire Weekend - "Holiday" * Nina Simone - "Feeling Good" * Polyphonic Spree - "Section 9" Category:Season 3 Television Series Episodes